I am Time
by Wyltk
Summary: Someone from Harry Potter reflects on their life and what they have done. This fic should give you a surprising theory.


AN: This ideal came a few months ago when I was writing one of my friends and I had this weird ideal. So I hope you enjoy it. If your curious about facts that might prove this theory, that was started just for fun mind you, read the AN's at the bottom of the page.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Gargoyles. Please no suing.  
  
  
  
I am Time  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
I am what some of you would call Time, but in all actuality I am a guardian of time. I have been named many things over the years. I have been seen in different ways but in all my forms they all see me the same way.  
  
I live in a long thought fantasy place, a place known as Avalon. It is a beautiful place full of magic that allows you to almost never age. A place people can reach slightly by the Sorcerers Stone. Flamel caught a glimpse of it years and years ago.  
  
Avalon is the place that King Arthur waits to awaken. The spell placed on him isn't meant to bring him back totally. No actually I told him before I placed the spell that when he came back he would only live long enough to fight in the next battle before he died.  
  
I've lived long enough so it doesn't bother me. I know that people live and people die. James Potter being one of those people whose life was cut short. I miss him every time I see his son.  
  
He and his friends thought I never knew about them. Never knew what they had become to be with their friend. I knew from the very beginning though. I find it interesting to watch them, and then pretend I know nothing about it. And I made sure they never caused anyone harm, you needn't worry about that though.  
  
They always choose right over wrong. Maybe that's where I went wrong. People see me as the total light wizard. That I never studied the dark arts. The truth of it is I have studied more dark magic then even Voldemort.  
  
I'm sorry to say I created some of the more commonly known dark arts today. I invented the Unforgivable's when I was a young and foolish wizard just being taught myself. When Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters started using the Unforgivable's I knew that it was, in some small way, my fault for inventing them.  
  
The thing I had tried to stop since I grew in knowledge. Voldemort, the poor boy, really didn't know what evil was until it was too late. If only he would have just turned away in time none of this would have ever happened.  
  
Even Salazar Slytherin wasn't as bad as Voldemort. He just had a deep rooted prejudice. He wasn't evil in the ways people saw him today. In fact contrary to popular believe he and Gryffindor were the best of friends, until that cursed feud.  
  
Voldemort though, someday he will be taught the full power of light but by then it will be too late. He will die at the hands of Gryffindor's own heir, Harry Potter.  
  
I have plans for that young man and his friend. I want them to become my apprentices. Together they will be better then I ever was. Yes Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
They will stand together as friends, the way it should be. Yes, I think that they will be wonderful for the time stream after being taught. They can take my place and I can finally rest.  
  
For now I shall teach them and guide them. And they will come when they are ready. They will become a family, a family watching over time and space. Intervening when it is necessary for them to do so. Yes, they will become what I have become.  
  
For I am Merlin, the legendary sorcerer that guided the young page boy named Arthur. And I am Albus Dumbledore, guiding the ones that will one day be greater then I.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The facts to prove the theory. Flamel is six hundred and something right? Wouldn't it make more sense for Dumbledore to help him with the stone when he was younger? Otherwise he would be dead.  
  
The books never actually mention his age they just say he "looks" old. And his look includes a long beard which is always associated with Merlin. Along with the glasses and the hat.  
  
And the whole legend around King Arthur is that he was mortally wounded in the head. Sir Lancelot was too late to save them and Arthur was taken to Avalon by Morgan Le Fay. And since Merlin too disappeared it makes since that he would be with King Arthur. And if Gargoyles is a reliable source Avalon slows the aging processes so in fact Dumbledore could only be 150 in Avalon time.  
  
However this is only my theory and it shall not be used again and if it is not very often. If you would like to use this theory or at least the facts I thought up please review me first. I want to read your fic! Thanks guys.  
  
-Wyltk 


End file.
